Irregular
by The Writer'seXtra
Summary: I was an anime/manga connaisseur, for others a hater, I don't even want to start a guess about the How, Who or Why. I only Know Three Things. OC/SI story. M rating for a reason, This one will let you guess which.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**All I know is that I own nothing**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boku…**

''Arghhh…!''

A groan escapes my throat. I grab my head in pain, clenching my teeth in attempt to sooth the pain coursing though my head.

''Hughhh…!''

Another sudden intense headache makes me utter a low moan of pain.

Pain… So much pain…

It hurts…

That hurts…

A wet feeling spread throughout my cheeks. Without knowing tears were flowing across my cheeks. It was akin a burning fire raging inside my head yet for it to be suddenly cool down by a freezing cold. So suddenly that my head was rapidly overwhelmed by another type of pain.

''**ArGHHH...!**''

This time a cry alike a beast got out of my mouth. I feel like the insides of my head was put under ice cold water.

No more…

I…

I… can't take it…

I don't know how much time have pass since I was crouching clutching my head but…

''Neito!''

A feminine voice faintly register itself in the back of my mind.

I later feel a warmth take hold of my body, encompassing me in a tight huge.

''Neito! Neito! Honey are you alright? What's wrong?''

Slowly, my headache starting to subdue itself and my pain was faded…

''Shush! Shush! Shush! There! There! Alright, I'm here it's alright, you're feeling better?''

Now that my torment ended, I can somehow think straight. I took hold of my unknow yet familiar surrounding. I was in a room. The walls were painted a navy blue, I could feel the hard surface of the ground on my knees. The room was relatively large, compared to my tiny room at the student resident that I was so accustomated with…

I… I must be… I lack the word to start even trying to express the state of my mind.

I am stunned, dumbfounded and utterly confused…

It's unsettling.

''You're worrying me… my baby boy says something, what's wrong? What happened to you?''

A melodious voice with an undertone of concern reach out to me effectively interrupting my thoughts process. For the first time since regaining my lucidity, I pay attention to the person that was currently hugging me tightly by behind.

''I'm fine now mom, sorry for worrying you, it's was just a headache.'' were the word that left my mouth.

Disturbing… 'mom' this word that I use to address her flow out naturally out of my mouth… yet I am unfamiliar with this person but somehow recognize her as 'mom'… no recognize can't describe how I feel(?) about her.

''Sure? Just a headache? You were crying in the middle of the night honey, we can't be too careful, I'll take you to the emergency!''

She said with little to no place for an argument, but I can sense the concern rolling off her. Still, I'm incredibly tired, my mind is a mess right now or I like to believe, for some reason, other than being confused and unsettled I'm not panicking, thrashing around or having a mental break down. It's bothering me but I'm too tired right now to put much thought about that.

With an exhausted voice, I answer: ''It's really nothing mom, sorry that I woke you up, let's go back to sleep, I'm really tired now.''

Gee! She didn't seem convinced and was about to reply when I decide to interrupt what she was going to said: ''Let's sleep together, you'll be close and make sure that I'm truly alright, I'm really tired we can go at the urgencies at morning.'' No letting her have any say in this matter, I turn around and huge her, placing my head on her bosom.

''Ahhh! Fine Neito, let's go back to sleep.''

The abrupt raising and falling of her chest cause by her sigh of exasperation put me oddly at ease, my eyelash grew more and more heavy…

I sense myself being led to get up.

Getting up, still while being huge but not anymore with my head at ease, we climb my bed which was next to us and settle on it.

At some point she was again hugging me from behind while stroking my hair softly.

Mentally and emotionally exhausted, I let my consciousness drift apart.

''Goodnight sweetie.''

With those words I drifted back down to sleep, the warmth of her body felt like slumber.

* * *

**Author Note: **_**This lowly one just releases the first chapter of his first fanfic, this one admit that he don't really have a clear end for this story, just an idea where this one will need to ultimately take a pause to consider how this one will progress the story. This short chapter take me two hours to write! Between checking the orthograph, grammar and flow of the dialogue, this one didn't see the time pass and was under the impression that he have written 3000 to 5000 words. **_

_**This one hope that this one will improve his writing with each chapter.**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy that little prologue~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Situation

**Disclaimer: **_**All I Know is I own Nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Situation**

I turn and turn around in my sleep, trying to fight back my raising consciousness and get a little more rest. But sadly, to not result at the end.

Slowly, I open my eyes and wake up from my not so deep slumber. Sitting down, I can feel the morning sun rays passing through the window curtains landing softly on my skin giving me a sensation of warmth throughout my body.

Looking out of the window, the blazing sun is high surely at its zenith. It should be around noon by the position of the sun. I slept quite a lot huh! Actually, I don't really know around what time it was when I started having that hellish headache or even how long did that last. So maybe I didn't sleep that much.

Talking about headaches… I'm obviously not having a lucid dream… I was hoping that it was just an intense hangover from last night party but seeing that I'm still in the same room… and that **I have those memories that aren't mine**…

F… I nearly swear and use the 'f' word… that crazy… and I don't know what is crazier, the fact that I have a set of memories from childhood to now apparently adolescence… that obviously aren't mine, or that I'm in a fictional word or even better that I have those three fucking sets of instructions brightly inscribed in my head! Like a fucking neon sign.

Even swearing don't help me feel utterly frightened, completely angry or let me remotely give in to panic… I just feel apprehensive… Fucking shit!

Someone has somehow mess with my mind and I can't even feel fear from that feeling of insecurity that come from having your whole soul(mind) be mess up. I'm just apathetic…

Talking about messing with people mind…

* * *

**Summary: I will keep it at ten words and no more so keep attention. Basically, whatever you desire will be granted to you if:**

**You**

**1\. Stay Close of the main Story Line and its cast.**

**2\. Hidden Objectif?**

**3\. Have fun and entertain us {I've already deal with enough wanna be Korean MC novel…}**

* * *

To begin with, that more than ten words for the summary even counting after the first phrase, next I'm sure that this Hidden Objectif is something edgy, cringy, or a poor attempt to cove up a plot hole that I'm not aware of… yet. And to finish, I greatly prefer to be a logical Korean MC than be a dense happy go lucky with the flow Japanese MC and don't even get me to start speaking about with face driven power-hungry Chinese MC.

Still better than most Japanese MC…

Well I'm now a Japanese MC, not precisely a MC but more like a Japanese douche-bag side character but still charismatic and memorable. That not bad.

Out of the blue, my nose pick up a delicious smell, recalling me that it's noon and that I haven't eaten anything yet. Getting up from bed, I walk toward the bathroom door, open it and enter to brush my teeth before going down the stairs once finished.

I pass by the living room, open what I remember is the door leading to the kitchen and enter it to fall upon an alluring sight. In front of me is my 'mother' in a blue piece short pyjamas two-tone jersey which accentuates her alluring thighs, and shapely tight round ass.

Now that I take a close look at her appearance, she's quite the looker. Standing at 1'68m (5'51''), with a head of blonde hair let loose which reach her neck, without her hair styled in a way that her bangs left hanging over her left eye if I remember how she done her hair when she goes to work. Her irises are of a deep beautiful emerald green.

Bending over while setting the dishes at the table, her ass is necely draws and fill tightly and eroticly the fabric of her lace short.

Being the hormonal and healthy teenagers that I am, my body respond accordingly to this scene.

Now it would be a bit awkward if she was to turn around and see the much apparent boner that I support. I decide to silently walk toward the table and take a seat.

Taking notice of my presence, my 'mother' turns around and give me a radiant smile.

''Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?''

''Good morning mom, yep I am fine don't worry, I also slept extremely well~'' I answered with a sulky tone and give a thin lip smile, my eyes raising in a crescent moon shape.

She simply raises a single eyebrow, astonishment evident on her face before saying: ''Seems like letting you sleep till noon have you in a good mood, that fine for this time. Anyway, dinner is ready, I have already set the dishes, since it's past noon it's a bit too late for breakfast so I made us lunch''

Not an unexpected reaction, she ignores my teasing or doesn't consider it as is. My mouth curving upward, humming I reply: ''Hum hum~, Thanks mom you're the b~e~s~t.'' while cheerfully drawing out the 'best'.

Slightly put off by my attitude, and at a loss of words, she just nods and give me a smile before sitting before her dish, she claps her hand saying 'Ittadakimatsu' before starting eating her food.

I did the same and begin eating. For lunch, she made us a dish composed of rice with a veggie soup which consisted of carrot, green peppers and mushrooms with some fried chickens to go with the rice and the soup. All in all, the dish was delicious and rich for a lunch.

Once finished I waited for my mother to finish before taking her plate with mine to the bathroom sink to wash them.

''Well Neito go take a bath and be prepared, we're going to do that check up at the hospital, the earlier we got there, the earlier will be finished, so get ready.'' Said mother.

I almost forgot that check up that I have to do.

''Yes, I will get ready I don't really want to spend all my week-end at an hospital.'' Saying that, I watch her go up the stairs, her behind moving enticingly with each step that she took. Soon she was out of view.

I have a lot of things to get ready for, a lot of training to do likewise, and not as much time that I would have liked before the start of the Story. I am 14 years and currently have started my last year of Junior High, I thinks that we're not that far from the sludge incident. Hummm~ I should at least check that on the net or news later.

Have fun huh, I'm in a fictional world what do you expect me to do? Although I don't really remember all the details that happen in the manga mainly because I stop reading My Hero Academia since almost 2 years, however I still know the great lines up to a certain extend.

I shall be ready when the real shit will start.

But first things first let's finish washing those dishes.

* * *

**Author Note: Done with the second chapter, hope you enjoy it~, the story will pick up the pace… this one thinks it will… eventually anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3: Quirky

**Disclaimer: _All I Know is I own Nothing._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Quirky**

''Everything is alright Mrs. Monoma, the MRI and X-ray examination haven't revealed anything abnormal with your son.'' said a wisely and mature voice.

My mother let out a sigh of relief thanking the consulting doctor while bowing her head.

Right… Japanese culture, it's still strange seeing her do it yet ordinary.

I get up from the bed I was lying in and draw the curtains near it.

Now with a bit of privacy I undress the blue hospital grow that I had to wear for passing my medicals scans to change back to my own to set of clothes. A black pant, a pair of sport adidas and a black open-collar t-shirt.

Once finished dressing, I reopened the curtains and see my mother waiting for me alone in the piece. Seems like the doctor left.

Smiling I said: ''See? It was nothing serious, you didn't have to worry that much.''

''Nonsense, how could I not worry? Still I'm relieved that my concerns were founded, I was so worried that I couldn't sleep well.''

Seeing her expression and earing her tone of voice lace with utter relief, I understood that she was much more worried that she appears. Feeling a little guilty for concerning her so much, I apologize:

''Sorry mom, I didn't think you were so worried, I'm sorry for concerning you that much.''

''It's fine sweetheart, at the end it was nothing but please tell me if something like that happen again.'' she asked me, her melodious voice beaming with maternal love and slight anxiety at the end.

''Don't worry I will tell you and maybe you will just huge me again.'' I replied humouredly with my now signature thin lips smirk and eye-smile.

A slight red hue took hold of her cheeks. She coughs in her hand trying to hide her blush.

Too late~~~, I've already seen it.

My mouth curved upward broadening my smirk, I smile smugly wanting to let her know that fact.

She was fidgeting under my glare before coughing again and recomposing herself.

''A-anyway, l-let's go back home Neito.'' She said stammering.

Oh? 'Neito', she calls me by my name again, not 'honey' or 'sweetheart'.

Already going back to your stiff and businesslike persona Hai-chan~

What a tsun~

I answered: ''Yeah, let's go back home, it's not everyday that we can spent time together like that, I rather don't want to spend our precious time here.''

She nods smiling, seemingly pleased by my answer.

Good, good, for the sake of my grandiose scheme, I need her in a good mood. I have to please her but not that much, I don't want her to realize that I want badly something from her. Just please enough to even consider earing me out.

We made our way towards the underground parking lot in a pleasant silence, the only sound being of her high-heel in contact with the ground.

Soon, we were in front of her car. A red **Audi A5** Cabriolet.

_Twik* Twik*_

A machinelike sound echo in the underground parking lot.

She unlocked the car, opened the door and get into the driver's seat of the car. I also open the door opposite her and get into the passenger's seat.

She starts the engine.

_Vrooommm* Vrooommm*_

A growl akin that of angry beast sounding out of the hood's car.

With that we exit the parking lot, heading south-east, toward downtown.

Turning my gaze, I look through the car's vitrine.

Beautiful.

If someone ask me to describe him Yokohama city in a single and simple word, I'll use 'Beautiful' to describe it.

Inside the car, through the vitrines, I can see an endless collection of modern buildings whizz past us. Tall and massive skyscrapers, various shops, groceries and mall, vast road circuits bustling with activity and people.

It's the scenery that I stare at, rapt with wonder. I only _'remember' _seeing it multiple time.

But between actually seeing it with your own eyes and remembering seeing it in a panoramic view alike in picture take by a camera, there a huge difference.

It's not my first time seeing a metropolitan city after all Montréal, Toronto, Calgary or Ottawa are a sight to behold. But there always a certain charm to visit various exotic cities.

''It's de toute beauté right?''

Again, that mellow voice that I'm growing so accustomed with and fond of shook me out of my wonder.

I answered with a small laugh: ''Yeah, no matter how many times that I see this beautiful sight, I never get tired of it, like seeing your beauty all day~.'' Giving her my best fake 'without second thoughts smile'.

As expected, she gave me her famous 'oh like I believe you' nonsense glare.

She asks: ''What do you want?'' in a business-like manner.

Really no matter how much I thought about it, it's best that I'll be direct with her… the problem with that… I can't be too direct at the same time…

She such a pain.

So, I decide to be direct yet while entertaining her otherwise she'll just dismiss my request if I'm too direct knowing her or she'll be piss that I waste her time by beating around the bush. There even worst…

Thus, I decide to let her know that I want something from her in such obvious thinly conceal way.

By complimenting her.

I answered with a faux hurt voice: ''That hurts, to thinks that you don't believe my heartfelt feeling! To thinks that I can't even no longer express my admiration for the beauty of my mother or how I can never get tired of seeing you all day! I'm greatly hurt!''.

She chuckles! She actually chuckling!

Yesss! I'm on the right track.

''Of course you can compliment your mom~.'' I perked up with her words. She's beaming me a dazzling thousand-watt smile.

Aïe Sir!

''After all, compliments are free but what you want isn't.'' she continued.

Ouchhhh.

She got me…

At least I success to make her laugh a little.

And that smile…

''Geez! Comely and smart, I now know who gave me those traits.'' I sighed.

''And don't forget that sleek tongue of yours!'' She giggles, pinching my cheeks.

Whoa! The last time I remember that she did something like this was like what? Two years ago?

Anyway, she's in a super good mood. Nice.

It's time to pour some ice-cold water. That method will surely never work a second time.

Then it shall be the last time that I request a service from her.

Hopefully… I'm not entirely sure.

''Mom I need to take martials arts and fitness gymnastics classes.'' I said with an even tone.

Thankfully she didn't brake hard on the pedals. She must had expected something in the like.

Oh! A little astuteness, when asking for something, it's better to employ the word 'need' than 'want'.

_What you want isn't necessarily what you need._

Of course, within reasonable limits.

_What you need isn't necessarily good for you._

A lesson teaches by my mother to the 'young me' back in the days.

A detail that surely didn't escapes her.

After all she's the one who teach 'me' to read between the lines.

Looking underneath the underneath if I must quote a certain personage from a certain work of fiction.

She must be proud.

Then, please mother allow me to use that pride in this argument for the sake of my grandiose scheme.

''Sweetie, you still want to be a hero? Didn't we agree that if you wanted to be a hero then you will have to work hard on your own? It's…'' she said before stopping mid-sentence.

She likely wanted to say something along the lines of 'It's not realist, because I can't do anything without the presences or help of the others that I should give up becoming a hero.'

Neito Monoma never resent what he'll be given. This quirk. I know it.

And neither I.

''**I want to and will be a hero.'' **I reply with upmost conviction.

Like it was a fact. Like it is a reality. Like it is was my fate.

Needless to says, I like to think that by her solemn expression she felt 'my protagonist aura'.

''In that case, I'm sorry that I doubted your resolve, I believe that you can be a splendid and competent hero.'' She replied with a genuine smile.

Huh?! ''So… will you inscribe me in those classes?'' I asked with uncertainty.

''No.'' She retorted sharply.

Huh!?

''I'm sure you already have what's needed.'' I must have voiced my confusion.

''But I still need to have knowledge in self-defence mom! It's important!'' I said panicked.

She's beaming me another infuriating thousand-watt smile.

Ah! I See. It's like that huh!

''What do you want?'' I asked her.

''My, my, my, Neito, baby boy, did you have something that I want?'' She raised a single eyebrow.

That painfully right… Damnit… I'm sure that I already succeeded to convince her. She likely wants that I own her a debt…

A debt from her… The 'young me' learn the hard way the only time that he took a debt that it's with its interests…

A lot…

''My inexhaustible love and eternal gratitude?'' I plead.

''And my money is surely not inexhaustible, those classes of yours must cost a lot, for your education I always settle for the best in my capacities. It turns out that my capacities allow me to afford for you a high standard in this regard. Thus, in your case, lucky you, it's the top.'' She smoothly replied.

'The young me' also learn the moral value of this lesson… Take nothing for granting…

''5 %?'' I begun.

''30 %.'' She countered.

''15 %?'' I didn't try to protest otherwise she'll decides to increase the interests. Instead I countered her counter attack.

''We're almost at home, let's settle for 20 %, I thinks it's fair since I will not receive the fruit of my sacrifice until much later.'' She said.

Indeed, I recognize this sector. We're home.

I thank her for 'her sacrifice', and we settle for 20 % of interest refundable overs 5 years… She said something about having a part-time job, thus there no reason why I shouldn't start refunded her little by little…

Stingy woman.

But that fine. Earlier I was wondering how I could possibly make easy money with what I have available…

I don't know of all the smalls things in the manga that can possibly benefit me.

I can't really use the savoir faire of my past life to make easy money. After wracking my brain to try and find a easy way to make money, with **my currents abilities**, did I remember something or rather someone with an interesting but difficult quirk to use that I could take advantage of in a simple and easy way.

Needless to say, we will see each other at U.A so I'm no longer worried about monetary issues.

Without me paying attention, we reach home. My mom parks the car at the parking area just in front of a luxurious looking five-story apartment. I get out of the car after my mom and follow behind her.

Around me, countless apartments and houses of high-end succeed each other at either side of the road.

We live in a typical chic residential area.

Entering the building, we take the elevator to the fourth floor where our apartment is.

Still following slowly behind her 'cause I like what I saw, we arrive in front of a deluce looking brown marble door.

She opens the door with her keys and enter, I follow after her.

''I will go finish my work in the study, if you're hungry there some food in the fridge, otherwise don't disturbs me please, the earlier I finish my work for my firm, the longer we can spent some quality time together tomorrow.'' She said not even turning back before going up the stairs to her study room.

''Ahhh!'' I sighed feeling tired…

I need to take care of this bad habit, I can't be lazy. There a lot of things needed to be done. And not enough time.

We spent a lot of time waiting at the hospital for my turn to be diagnosed and for the results of the examens.

It's quite late now at night, around 8. Before going at the hospital, I checked the news and discover that the sludge incident already took place two days ago.

No time to waste, tomorrow I will start my schedule training and hopefully began my classes next week.

Still it's too earlier to go to sleep.

Let's take a little walk outside and 'experiment/train' with my new power.

* * *

**Characters sheet:**

_**Name:**_ Neito Monoma

_**Age:**_ 14 years old.

_**Profession:**_ Junior High Student

_**Marital State:**_ Single and Available~

**Quirk: **_**Copy Cat (Ninja)**_

**Type:** Transformation

**Description:** Self explanatory, basically it allows me to copy the bare-bones essence of any quirk however I like up to 5 minutes only (for the time being) but I can't use two or more quirks simultaneously (to test) namely I'm a Chinese factory copy quirk. A Jack of all trades but a master at none.

**Drawback: **Cannot copy any mutant-type quirks nor use the strength behind any accumulation-type quirks. I also have the same drawback of the quirks that I copy.

* * *

_**Name:**_ Haibara Monoma

_**Age:**_ 35 years old.

_**Profession:**_ Lawyer

_**Marital State:**_ Divorced

**Quirk: **_**Eloquent tongue**_

**Type:** Emitter

**Description:** Haibara Monoma quirk allow her to captive, appeal and persuade people to rally at her cause and/or take her party in a debate. She can move a crowd towards a goal with emotions, logic or sound argument.

**Drawback: **People aware of her quirk are cautious thus her speech effect is ever greatly reduced or disregarded. Moreover, she can't change a person goal nor alter his/her mind just 'persuade'.

* * *

**Author Note:**_**Fiouuu! It's this one longest chapter ever written. It takes this one a lot of time (6 hours) to write and this one can more or less say that he's pleased with this chapter.**_

_**There was more that this one wanted to write but this one feel like it wouldn't go well with the flow so maybe for the next chapter? Anyway, if there some grammatical error that this one made please let this one knows, this one will correct it.**_

_**Next Chapter will be release next week. The training montage will start, this one hope that you enjoy the chapter~.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Training (I)

**Disclaimer: **_**All I know is I own Nothing**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Training (I)**_

[The Lawyer]

Somehow he changed…

Walking by his side through the bustling street of the commercial district, Haibara Monoma can't helps but remark as they exchanged banters.

He's more playful, she noted.

Also, he no longer overuses eloquent word in his mannerism of speaking. His words as usual are articulate and soulful but with a certain tone… he always was a smooth-talker with a silver-tongue nevertheless the amount of double-meaning behind his sentences when teasing her is a novelty.

Yes… Teasing her… If Haibara didn't know her son better, she would have thought that he was boot-licking her for a service. Showering her with badly concealed one-liner compliments and poor humour.

In spite of that, his exaggerating theatrical mannerism when complimenting or teasing her suggest that he purposely acting that way to humour her.

And it works.

She can't help but chuckles at his antics.

When was it?

When was it the last time since they passed time like that together?

Two years ago… since… well her divorce…

If she didn't know better, she would had assumed that her son was using her own quirk on her.

If she didn't know beforehand its effects, the feeling and its symptoms, she would have been restless at the possibility, and furious at the likelihood.

But she likes to think that she's a good educator and that they both know the consequences of that action.

If she couldn't read between the lines and pick up his body language, she would had missed the double-meaning behind some of his sentences during their back and forth banter… Like he was flirting with her…

If she didn't have a second quirk alike a vast majority of women, she would had missed his subtle glances… not of lust. In all modesty, she gorgeous, it's a simple fact. A proven one. She knows it and isn't ashamed nor held pride in that.

She receives countless and multitudes glances since the time she was conscious of the meaning behind them.

Since she was fourteen…

Disturbing…

However, his glances as weird as it is are of appreciation. As if trying to say 'I like what I see'.

Without knowing time fly by and the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Casting a warm orange hue on the skies.

They spent their Sunday searching for a good martial art dojo and gymnastic center to inscribe him, before going on a walk sightseeing the city and its numerous shops, malls and districts.

She had a lot of fun and a rather rare relaxing week-end.

Even so all good things must end.

* * *

''Alright class, that's all we'll see for today, don't forget to do and return your research assignment for next week, that'll be all, dismiss!'' said a plump bald middle-aged man dress in a long white coat.

Around me, people started to get busy, either by tidying their belonging or by holding loud conversation with their peers.

Bunch of **extras.**

Nevertheless, even a bunch of extras besides for a science of life-type of scene has its… sorry their usefulness. ¸

That is to say farming exp. In other words, improvising my quirk.

''Monoma-san.'' Out of the blue, I heard someone calling out my name.

I stop tidying my belonging and lift my head to see who's talking.

A girl with short curly brown hair stands before me, looking past her, I can see a group of girls giggling in the background.

How cliché huh.

''Yes Asegawara-san, what can I help you with?'' I replied with slight smile.

The girl that I recall is going by the name Asegawara, fidgeted with her hair before answering: ''I-I was wondering if you were busy this week, I would like to ask you to join us, we're going with some friends at an amusement park…'' she stops before flustering and continued: ''O- of course i-if you can that correct.'' she finished.

Giving my best apologizing smile I answered: ''Thanks I appreciate the thought, but I've promised to help someone this week, sorry.''

''Oh… t-that alright don't worry.'' She retorted with disappointment lacing her voice.

After thanking her again for her kind intention, I excuse myself and left my classroom.

Existing the school, I walk in the direction of the subway station.

It's been three months since I woke up in this world.

It's also been three months since I started my work out training routine.

As I was saying just now before being interrupted, I spent quite plenty of time farming my quirk.

And I gained some promising results.

Though continuous daily usage of my quirk, I up the time limit of utilisation from five minutes to ten. As well as increasing the number of quirks that I could hold on from three to four. Likewise, I somehow kind of made a breakthrough in the simultaneous use of two or more quirks…

It's not perfect I'm still working on that…

My dao of comprehension sadly isn't high enough… Nascent soul at best…

Also, I've been wondering about what the factor of activation of my quirk was.

From my 'memories', I know that I needed a simple physical contact with a person for activating my quirk, but what about a part of said person?

Therefore, I begun testing a few things.

The conclusion was pleasing, now I ultimately no longer have to worry about being on my own as long as I have a strand of hair.

You should have seen it coming, your haki of observation is lacking if you didn't foretell it, hair is** power** in Japanese manga culture. Or at least related to power.

[Next stop, Roppongi Station]

The metallic voice of the train speaker alerted the train passengers of its next stop.

That my stop. Extending my hand, I pressed the stop bouton.

_**Ting! ***_

The doors opened, I got off the train, and exited the subway station.

Walking across the bustling streets, I finally reach a tall magnificent looking skyscraper. Even among the others impressive skyscrapers of this business district, it still stood apart of the rest.

TMI Associates, one of the five largest firm in Japon, and my mother workplace. She always bragging to me at the slightest opportunity about being 'competent' and with unpretentiousness how 'successful' she is… her words not mine.

It's been a month since her firm started working on a huge case, since then it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she'll live in her office. I maybe see her at home two or three time in the week. At each time, it's really late at night. So, I took it upon myself to deliver her meals when I'm not myself on a tight schedule and today appear to be the case.

Walking to the counter of the reception room, I catch sight of the receptionist. A young man in his late twenties, or earlier thirties.

''Hello Sasagawa-san, how have you been?'' I asked him with a smile.

''I'm fine thanks you, it's always good to see you around.'' he replied smiling, before asking: ''You're here for a delivery like usual?''.

''Yep!'' I retorted, popping the 'yep'.

With my numerous deliveries, I slowly grew accustomed with the different members of the reception staff.

I brought out the lunch box that I had prepared this morning and gave it to him. He took it and ask for someone to deliver it back. I exchange a few words with him before leaving.

With that being done, I go on my way to my gym class.

* * *

_Later that day, around 9 pm…_

Tired, sore and hungry, this it is the state in which I am when I reach the five-story building that serves as my apartment. Entering inside, I was walking across the first-floor lobby going towards the elevator before I stopped on my track.

In front of my eyes, coming out of the elevator is a busty woman in her mid-twenties. She has short purple hair tied in a pigtail behind, with bangs that reach her chin. She's dressed in a formal business suit attire composed of a black knee-skirt that huge her curves lovingly and show off her plump jade like white thigs and sport a black vest with an open-neck white shirt emphasizing her large bust.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I rummaged through it before feeling what I was looking for.

My mouth curved up till my ears, I approached her saying: ''Hello Yaeko-chan~.'' with a sultry tone.

She perked up and notice me before smiling back saying: ''Hello Monoma-kun.'' in a polite manner.

Oh! After two mouths of hitting on her, she's still calling me by my family name~, and it's quite arduous to flustered her, I blame it on her killing body, she must had received a lot of compliments or not so subtle glances of 'appreciation'.

Still…

_Gear second._

''So cold~, from the perspective of a third party, it will seem like we're just acquittances greeting each other, Yaeko-chan~ I already told you that you can call me N-e-i-t-o.'' I said with a teasing tone, signature thin lips eye-smile geared.

''Weird I was under the impression that I was effectively greeted back an acquittance.'' she replied tilting her head with an amused mocking smile.

Exactly where I wanted.

_Gear Third._

I smirked: ''Hummm~, that right! I blame that one on your poor attempts at flirt.'' I paused…

She deadpanned raising a single eyebrow, her expression saying, 'Is this boy for real?'

Before continuing: ''I'm just titillating you, aren't you're cute when pouting?''

She stared hard at me.

Three…

Two…

One…

Before exploding in a full blow hearty laughter.

_Gear Fouthhhhh!_

''Hahahaha! Y-you're really something Monoma-kun~.'' she said between a few laughs.

''I'm merely expressing my interests in you by standards means of courting.'' I replied in a matter of fact tone.

''And I'm merely rejecting your hopeless attempts with amiable courtesy.'' She followed my lead and answered in a matter of fact tone.

Like usual, in that dynamism, she continued to hopelessly flirt with me and I, feeling extremely amused was always turning down her hopeless attempts and before long we decided to part, wishing each other a good night.

I reached my room and take a bath before doing some homework and later studying potential exams subjects.

Once finished, I switched off the room's lights and lay down on my bed.

Another battle lost, I blame it on the fact that I'm a fourteen years snotty brat… her words not mines… and maybe because she's already dating…

But that fine.

The war shall narrate us a different tale.

* * *

**Character sheet:**

_**Name:**_ Yaeko Minegasaki

_**Profession:**_ Journalist

_**Age:**_ 26 years old

_**Marital State:**_ Dating

**Quirk: **_**Axis**_

**Type: **Emitter

**Description:** Yaeko Minegasaki quirk allow her to enter a focus state of mind and concentrate all of her attention without distraction nor pause, single-mindedly on a tach or an objective.

**Drawback: **Overuse and repetitive usage of her quirk can cause severe headache. She can't focus on several things at the same time but though experience and ingenious usage of her quirk she somehow manages to lessen that drawback.

* * *

**Author Note: **_**And this concluded the first part of the training montage! This one tried to do a POV of a different personage and hope that it did go well with the flow. This one will try to do POV of the different members of the cast henceforward. Also, this is the last OC that this one will introduce for a while or possibly the last. {Although Neito's mother isn't really an OC (She's just never been introduced or will)]}.**_

_**For those with advanced haki of observation likePinkpuffy69 or simply perverted mind, you had already guessed the intention of this one when he allowed himself to introduce this OC.**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter is for Friday next week.**_

_**This one hope that you enjoy this chapter~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Training (II)

**Disclaimer: **_**All I Know is I own Nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**_** Training (II)**_

[The Journalist]

Yaeko Minegasaki was in a fool mood.

Her week has been disastrous, a succession of bad days. Recently, her work wasn't fruitful, and she hasn't been working on any interesting case or file. So naturally her career is stagnating. And as if that wasn't enough, she had a quarrel with her long-time boyfriend over a week ago and since then had been in a cold war with him. Nothing was going well…

Today, also, isn't an exception. She thought.

She was coming back from the wedding of her cousin, her entire family was present for the occasion. Honestly, she rather would have liked not to go, it's not that she despises her cousin or something like that, no. On the contrary she's fond of her sweet and kind little cousin, Yaeko and her grew up together and being an only child, Yaeko considers her cousin like the little sister she never had the chance to have.

They'd been talking over the preparative of her wedding almost everyday since her cousin's fiancé proposed.

The problem was the rest of her so called 'family' who were present for the wedding… Yaeko abhor the rest of her family,

A bunch of hypocritical backstabbers. She thought, with disgust.

Managing to transform a happy one-time unique life event like a wedding into a social gathering of vipers for mindless power games… Just thinking back about the many arranged marriage attempts that she received sicken her.

She doesn't even want to start talking about her owns parents…

Lost in her thoughts, Yaeko continued to aimlessly wander the first-floor lobby of the apartment complex when abruptly, without paying attention she bumped into something sturdy or rather someone, letting out a surprise gasp.

She felt herself lose her balance and was about to fall on her butt when suddenly an arm launches forward catching Yaeko in an embrace by her slim waist.

Yaeko blinked owlishly, before slapping the arm holding her by the waist, in that way successfully managing to extract herself of its owner embrace. She raised her head, coming face to face with a young good-looking boy no older than sixteen. He was quite tall for his age, standing at an impressive 1,70 cm (5'78''), with purplish-blue eyes and a head of blond hair done in a stylish slicked back haircut. He's dressed in a grey jogging pant with a dark top tank show and wore a pair of sport shoes.

Judging by his appearance and the fact that he was sweaty, Yaeko deduced that he must had been exercising.

''Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?'' She heard him said to her in an apologetic tone.

Remembering their previous entanglement, Yaeko couldn't help but frowns. She replied: ''You should watch out next time where you're going brat!'' with a scowl.

Yaeko knows that she's as much at fault in this matter, after all, neither she was looking onwards. Nevertheless, she lashed out some of her bottle up anger and frustration on him. If she can release some steams by doing so, then be it.

The young boy in front of her merely raised a single amused eyebrow, before answering: ''I must admit Miss, that it's the first time that someone try that kind of approach on me and it's certainly refreshing but hitting on me like that won't work, I prefer a direct approach with one or two good compliments throw my way…'' he paused before looking at her with a condescending eye and continuing: ''Besides you're too **old **for me.'' With a smug smirk, he turns around and left, going on his separate way.

….

…

WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

_[Shisui Aikido Mugenjuku's dojo]_

In a large circular room, a dozen of persons, all dressed in a white aikido Gi martial art's outfit are standing on a tatami ground, performing various fist stances while yelling at each time they thrust their fists 'osu!'. They continued to perform the same stance for awhile when…

At the gesture of the instructor, sharply as one they all shifted their stance while lowering their center of gravity but at the same time remaining firm and without bending their hips. And this time, they carried out a set of guard postures. Later…

At yet another gesture of the instructor, they, again as one all changed their stance albeit a little less smoothly than previously for certain persons, who, later were corrected by the instructor before resuming again with the others different basics footwork varying from Irimi, Issoku Irimi, Irimi Tenkan, Tenkai, Tenkan, Hentai Tenkan and so on.

This continued for a long time before long, at the signal of the instructor, all of the students stopped exercising and sat in a ring around the instructor listening to him debriefing them on today work out session, while giving some commenters on their progress and performance.

* * *

''Remember, never lose sight of the essence of Aikido, that it the _harmony of the spirit_. It's by developing a strong spirit while practiced with an open mind in a spirit of compassion, respect for each other and the right attitude that you will be able to achieve powerful effective techniques that do not necessary require force […], also the key is the repetitions of movements, so keep practicing your different stances at home. This kind of training stresses on strong posture which is vital! And techniques designed to develop balance, understand the center line, and combine power with respiration that we are currently learning […]. That will be all for today, you can all go back home see you all tomorrow! Oh, sorry except you Monoma-san, dismiss!'' Shisui-sensei concluded his speech and waved his hand, ending our session and dismissing the rest of the student.

Soon, only us were alone. In the center of the room, I remain sitting on the tatami ground while Shisui-sensei stays up.

''Recently you're doing pretty good despite the fact that you were struggling at the start to keep up with the rest of your classmate.'' Shisui-sensei said in a deep wisely tone.

I nodded, preferring to just silently acquiesce while he was personally reviewing through my very recent progress. I interjected once in a while, assessing to some of his subjection or asking some questions about the schedule's intense course or the freestyle course. When out of blue, he asked me: ''Are you using a quirk?''

''Yes!'' I honestly replied without a beat.

I was pretty sure that he asked me to stay behind in the first place to interrogate me on my very recent enlightenment.

Again, my dao of comprehension isn't high…

''…'' He stayed silent before finally sighing and started massaging his temples.

After an uncomfortable silence, Shisui-sensei finally asked: ''Why?'' with a disapproving glaze.

I wet my lips.

This is pretty serious, Shisui-sensei is an upstanding man, if my answer doesn't satisfy him he will not hesitate to kick me out of his course. That was why earlier, I took the initiative to be honest with the matter…

Now I can avoid answering the question and just claim that I'm not really cheating, that even if I'm indeed using a quirk, it's one that permit me to concentrate my mind whole-heartily on the session and his teaching, and that in a way I'm following the ideology behind Aikido aka the harmony of the spirit…

But it's will be foolish. I know Shisui-sensei enough to know that he will view me badly in a new light. That sort of half-assessed and twisted view of the principle behind Aikido will just anger him.

Instead…

''I'm sorry Shisui-sensei, I transgressed your rule while perfectly being aware of the consequences!'' I bowed, my head touching the ground, splendidly performing a high-level dogeza.

''Why?'' Shisui-sensei repeated his question.

''Because I wasn't able to keep up with the intense course with my limited time, I was growing worried that I wouldn't be eligible for the advanced lessons yet alone the freestyle course!'' I replied in a heart beat, still bowing.

That was the truth.

''…''

Shisui-sensei stayed silent for a long moment before replying: ''I know of your noble motivation and ambition but I cannot, in good conscience allow you to continue to learn in this dojo after having breaking an important rule, not only it would be an insult towards your fellows classmates who abide by the rules, but it will also be an insult towards the teaching imparting in this dojo, Monoma-san.'' With an exhausted voice.

….

…

That it? That how it ends?

''However!'' Shisui-sensei said this single word with intonation.

''You have been a model disciple, not the best or most talented, but surely the most diligent, I do not doubt one instant that if given the same time, you will have performed well. That's why…'' Shisui-sensei paused.

That's why what?

''That's why I will strongly recommend you to one of my ancient disciples, I believe that he will be able to impart you technics that better suited for your needs, but know that he's more exigent and harsher than I, your apprenticeship will likely be arduous, so Monoma-san are up to the tach?''

Challenge accepted!

''Yes Sensei! Thanks you very much!'' I replied with gusto.

What are the chances that this ancient student of his, is in fact the famous Eraserhead? I remember that he's super skill in martials arts and hand to hand combat. If it's him then that will be even more perfect.

Still… I shouldn't raise my hopes too much.

After all when I was searching for a martial art dojo with my mom, I was hoping to have the 'lucky protagonist encounter' and meet one of my fellow #future classmate…

But even after looking through all the martials art's dojos of Yokohama city, from the more prestigious like this one to the less prestigious aka second rate or homely, I didn't manage to find her. Either my assumption about her practicing martials arts in a dojo was incorrect or… she's from another prefecture.

Anyway this doesn't matter much, we'll see each other eventually at U.A

''Raise your head and get up Monoma!'' Shisui-sensei commanded.

I did as order and got up.

Shisui-sensei then started to give me a rundown about what exactly my new sensei will teach me.

Basically, it's the same things up to advanced lessons, the only difference being the freestyle style imparted and the teaching method. But no matter how much I asked of him informations about my new sensei, he was evasive and outright denied to give me even his name, saying something like a sensei and its disciple should present themselves not be presented by a third party.

I wonder what he's doing right now is calling…

Anyway, since it's was pretty late in the night, Shisui-sensei urged for me to return home.

I thank him again for his help and comprehension and apologize once again for breaking his rule, before leaving the dojo. It's always helpful down the line to keep a good image.

In the subway, on the ride home, I can't help but think back at my encounter with my beautiful neighbor of the first floor five days ago. She sure made a strong first impression, but its our meeting after 'that first strong impression' which was the real game changer.

Since then, the dynamic between us has became diverting to say the least. With her hopelessly trying to hit on me but only to fail at each attempts~.

Ahhh! But I did gain her quirk which is a real game changer.

On the long term it's shall reveal itself very useful.

* * *

**Author Note: **_**And done for the fifth chapter. This one honestly at first wanted to write another chapter, but figure that it will be good to start talking about the training that Neito is doing in martials arts. Also, this one wanted to write the chapter talking about the first encounter between Monoma and Yaeko. **_

_**Anyway, next chapter will be out this Friday(lol), this one hope it will be an epic and long one.**_

_**This hope that you enjoy this chapter~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Training (III)

**Disclaimer: **_**All I know is I own Nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training (III)**

_{Five months till U.A. Entrance exams}_

''A soiree?'' I asked surprised.

''Hummm~'' A bliss hummed was the answer I got.

''D-don't stop sweetie~… k-k-keep going!'' She stuttered, her voice alike a purr laced with pure extasy.

I absentmindedly resumed my ministration, my hands running along her shoulders, akin a graceful pianist smoothly moving over the keyboard, delivering a concerto of beatitude in my case with my massage.

''Hummm❤❤❤~~~! F-finally! C-careful~, careful~… Yeahhh~… R-right here sweetie~! T-that the spot~!'' She squirmed moaning lasciviously, her head thrown back on the armchair.

''What soiree?'' I asked in a mesmeric tone, purposely keeping my voice low while still continuing my massage. I slowly ran my hand along her collarbone, kneading some points of tension, unknotting the different strains on her stiff shoulders, relieving her of the stress accumulating while leaning over long hours on her office chair. After seemingly long tortuous minutes of lightly stroking over her zones of stress, she gave in once some pressure was applied on her strained collarbone.

''Ahhh~!'' A contented sigh escapes her mouth. She slumps back on the armchair like a goo feeling completely relaxed, before answering absently: ''Ahhh~❤, y-yes! The soiree…'' and then pausing.

I tilted my head, trying to convey my confusion about her pause. She lifted her head, staring at me right in the eyes. I saw the reflection of my face in her iris. Purplish-blue eyes stare back at emerald green ones…

I can't help but be bewitch by her piercing glaze, trying to shred apart any and every defense laid before my very soul.

I did the same.

''You're beautiful.'' I said, breaking the long silence that has ostensibly stretched out for a long moment.

''…''

She stayed silent and just kept staring…

Before mumbling: ''You shouldn't say something like that so seriously.'' with a sigh.

I just smile teasingly back at her and said: ''You shouldn't stare so passionately at me either.''

Under the incandescent lighting of the bulbs, the slight rosy hue on her cheek was apparent. Before she could react, I leaned down, lowering my head. My mouth only a breath away from her pouty lips.

''I missed you.'' I said in a low soft tone.

That the truth. I greatly missed her more than expected. During all this time her firm was working on that huge case, I was barely seeing her at home, not even on week-end. She sometimes came back home but it's was always late at night, and each time she was dead tired. In all frankness, I was starting to get worried if something was amiss. A situation like this did never arise as far as 'I can remember' in the past.

Even when she was working on difficult lawsuits in the past, she made sure to return home on the week-end to at least check up on me.

Something must had been pretty different with this 'huge' case.

''H-huh… I'm sorry h-h-honey if I may have worried you, t-that case was a very important one for the firm and we all had to pull a lot of overtime work… even if that don't totally excuse or justify everything…'' she stammered, her cheeks growing noticeably red with each passing second.

I smile replying: ''It's fine, I understand mom~, you were busy with your work, but please take care of you okay? All of your overtime work isn't good from your health neither is skipping your meals, you're no longer that young~.''

At the hazardous remote mention of her age she does a complete 180° turn over.

She frowned: ''Watch your manners young man, I still can discipline you for your impertinence, lately you'd been rather daring with me.''

Fun fact, we were still very close from one another, our nose almost touching.

That, in itself are proofs that my patience, perseverance and efforts are paying.

Either she doesn't care about our ambiguous proximity or she's too work up by my words and our closeness is relegated at the far back of her mind… or yet even better, she's challenging me, daring me to withdraw.

No matter the reason, all possibilities are good for me.

Soon, I shall harvest my labor and take those pouty sherry lips of your.

But for the time being… I need to defuse a bomb that I myself made and set.

I smiled, moving my head to her side, planting a kiss on her soft cheek while saying: ''Does that make a difference in your case? Our case? One age at the end is nothing but a mere number, a numerical value attributed on a person in an attempt to try quantifying in digits the amount of experiences lived by such person through the passage of time. But living at the end, is simply growing experienced, maturing, and growing older.

As such, that you're in your teens, twenties, thirties, or forties matter not much for me, no… this just means for me that if you're growing older, I'll just get more of you over time.''

Her frown dissipated, her tense looks no longer present nor directed at me, instead she smiles broadly from ear to ear.

She didn't say a word, she just stares at me. And it was enough to get the meaning behind her eyes that no words could have possibly express. We remain in a comfortable silence, just staring back in each other eyes, before long she broke eye contact with me, focusing her attention instead at what was being displayed on TV.

I decided to stay standing behind her, watching with her the news being broadcasted on TV. Her no longer short shoulder-length blonde hair was let loose on her back. I grabbed it and started braiding it in a pigtail.

I was done braiding her hair half-way through when I suddenly remembered the initial object of our conversation and asked: ''So… you were talking about a soiree taking place this week-end?''

''Hum, hum.'' She let out a hum of acquiescence.

I continued: ''So… who holding it? The firm? Is it in celebration of the success of the case?''

''Kind of… But it's not a celebration organized by our firm, rather it's our client who is holding the celebration.'' She replied.

''And who already was your client?'' I questioned, getting a sigh of exasperation from her.

Now I can't help but be really curious to know who could had managed to essentially drive crazy the executives of a renowned law firm like TMI associates, basically getting the firm in a frenzy hive.

''I can't believe that you don't even know who we were working for or on what, Jesus Christ it's was everywhere in the news! All around! On internet, social medias, newspapers… you should really start paying more attention at the news…'' she answered with annoyance lacing her tone.

Oh really?

''Yes!'' I must have voiced my thought because she replied to me, rolling her eyes.

''So who was that client?'' I still asked, ignoring her annoyance.

''Just do your homework and search on yahoo or google.'' She retorted, still exasperate.

''I can't, I'm doing you a cute pigtail~, beside…'' I playfully said before pausing.

''Beside?'' She inquired, not that much bothered by the fate of her hair.

''Beside~ nothing really, I'm just trying to restart a conversation, you're a woman of few words except when it's related to work, school and such.'' I said shrugging.

She sighed for what may be the nth time today: ''Our client was the Yaoyorozu's Corporation.''

Yaozorozu's Corporation?

That name is kinda familiar…

… Wait!

Yaomomo! Yaorozoru thingy was her family name.

I somewhat know from the manga that the girl was loaded but… this much…

''A-and… they holding a celebration party for winning the lawsuit?'' I asked stammering a little at the start.

''Yes, approximatively six months ago, the O.P.U.'s union issued a monopoly lawsuit against the Yaoyorozu' Corporation…'' She stopped, looking at me by the corner of her eyes.

She smiled pleasingly when she noticed my eager expression, continuing: ''The law firm contracted before us and in charge of the case was discharged because they were losing the lawsuit issued. Hereafter, our legal assistant managed to claim the case for our firm.''

''The monopoly… and the monopoly what was it about?'' I eagerly questioned back.

Still smiling, she replied: ''It was about hero support equipment gear of course! You should be aware that Yaoyorozu' Corporation hold a vast majority of the market share in the sector, and for other groups or corporations, that may seem like a monopoly…'' trailing off at the end.

… Well… Isn't that exactly a monopoly? They're preventing all the others potential competitors from entering the market and acquiring a solid share… by being the best in what they do and not sharing that it…

''Whatever, we won the lawsuit, all employees were given a nice paycheck bonus by the firm and all the executives plus some cadres were inviting to the celebration, including me.'' She finished with a dismissive tone.

I hummed.

How interesting, there a chance that if I can somewhat convince her to take me with her at the celebration that I'll be able to meet Yaomomo and implement my grandiose scheme much earlier than expected…

However… damnit!

I don't have that fucking bullshit 'lucky encounter protagonist aura…'

As if I'm not even the protagonist… D-di-did I just raise a flag?...

….

… Well, technically Izuku Midoriya is the MC but what's the point of transmigrated a person in a fictional world if not to follow his story?… Anyway who was the retarded bastard that pull out such concept in the first place?

Okay, let's proceed reasoning by recurrence.

Transmigrated stories were inspired from… I think reincarnation based one or the reverse? Then reincarnation stories from Isekai stories, the tumor! I should have guessed!

It's used to be one random guy who was bored on Earth and got isekai'd in order to defeat the demon king , got lucky and received a growth cheat. Such concept was innovating and interesting at the beginning… Then everything escalated… with the success of the genre, many authors kept following the lead and we're now here… everybody and their mom gets the chance to go to another world for no apparent reason…

I'm digressing… Even if my sensei wasn't the person I was expected at first that still fine, my skills are improving by leaps and bounds, and I get no restriction for using my quirk to speed my growth or learning rate.

Still I have to go, with everything to win and nothing to lose, how can't I try my chance?

''Can I come with you?'' I asked her in an expected tone.

''I can go escorted by a person but it's not the type of place for ki… I mean teens, it's a social gathering after all.'' She said with softness, trying to convey me her bitterness.

I sighed: ''And me who wanted to spend the first week-end in a long while we got with you, together… guess I'll just spend it with Yaeko-chan~.''

''W-w-what? Pardon? With who?'' She stammered before raising her voice by the end.

''Yaeko-chan, our neighbor of the first level… she kind of… had been hitting on me in the last four months already… and… this leading to that… we… kind of grew close…'' I replied while fidgeting with my fingers in an embarrassed way and even looking sheepish!

And as expected the results were… great? She was definitely pissed.

''Talk.'' she uttered a single word… her face cave in a stony expression. The icy-coldness of her voice was almost corporeal…

And talking I did, like a singing nightingale. I thrown Yaeko under the angry bus. Regret? I do not have one… yet… my only worry is what will happen afterward… that will certainly come bit me back… hopefully, that sacrifice shall be worth it…

…

… Hopefully…

* * *

_[The next day, around 5 pm]_

We were Saturday, the sky was clear, behind me the sun was still shining brightly, casting rays of light on the ground, feeding my elongated shadow covering by the slight brightness.

I was standing, my back leaning against the red car door. I was dressed elegantly for the celebration waiting for my mom in the small parking lot in front of our apartment complex.

I could have wait inside… But why? When I was handsomely dressed like never before.

Thus it's natural that I shall flaunt it to the pedestrians.

Shortly, in the corner of my view, I saw walking towards me a natural goddess. She was clad in a vibrant violet off-the-shoulder evening gown with an open back. Her gown was mi-long, almost reaching her knee emphasised her tantalizing hips with each steps, her shoulder blade was entirely exposed with the sleeves of her gown being below shoulder level, her chest tightly huge by the fabric of her dress, was stressing her bosom. Her blonde hair was done in a wavy curly way and let loose freely behind her.

She had applied some slight make upon her face, the most apparent one being her eyeliner that highlighted her eyebrow, giving her a piercing glare.

I smiled, my lips curved upward, flashing my teeth with my eyes raising in crescent moon shape: ''You're absolutely stunning.'' I said.

''You're cute.'' She said, flashing her teeth and beaming me a thousand-watt smile.

Hai-chan~, I didn't know you were such a tease.

''Shall we, my lady?'' I inquired, opening the driver car door while bending my back slightly, performing a curtsey bow.

''Yes we shall.'' She replied a small smile gracing her enchanting lips before bending forwards and getting inside the car.

I closed the door after her, walked to the opposite side of the car and opened the door, getting inside the car my turn.

_Vrooommm*_

The angry roar of the engine resonated in the parking lot, before…

_Screeeeeeee*_

The high-pitched screeching sound of the tires in contact with asphalt was heard.

We took off in the distance, speeding through the highway. Heading towards Nagoya city, in Aichi prefecture. At the Yaozuroyu' Corporation celebration.

* * *

[The Lawyer]

Haibara Monoma was pissed.

A frequent occurrence recently, she thought.

Glancing around the immense hall, she was searching for her son, Neito.

She was currently in the mansion hall of the Yaoyorozu' estate, acting as the reception hall for the celebration party. They have reached the large estate one hour ago.

The trip from Yokohama city to Nagoya city wasn't a boring trip like she has anticipated… then again she wasn't really planning to bring Neito along… it's just that she wasn't reassured to leave her son alone with this vixen after having heard of her.

I will need to talk with her at a later date. Haibara thought.

After arriving at destination, they were immediately the center of attention of the people already gather. She playfully blames it on Neito cute appearance, teasing him. He played along, flaunting and walking boldly along the staircases leading to the mansion hall.

Once inside, they were being approached by plenty of people, her colleagues and also the executives of her firm and some important cadres of the Yaoyorozu' Corporation present.

Again she blames it on Neito cute appearance.

Afterward, a little while later, she was discussing with some members of the Yaoyorozu' Corporation when, Neito suddenly warned her that he needed to go find someone and just left.

She excused herself from the group of people and followed after him.

Neito, her son, has just abandoned her… going over to some formally dressed, with a rather mature physique for her age, young black hair girl. The spiky ponytail young girl was clad in a blue formal robe, surrounding by a group of over zealous young men of her age ranging from 15 to 18 years old. All elegantly dressed. They were smiling, laughing and talking to her though she just kept a polite and aimable smile on.

Then Neito arrived, walked past the group of gather young men, approaching the formally dressed spiky ponytail young girl, he said something she couldn't hear to the young girl while giving her a glass of champagne?

**When have has he got it? **She thought alarm and irritated.

At her confusion, her son just walked away to a corner of the hall after. But to her surprise, the spiky ponytail black hair young girl followed after him. Then Haibara, though the soiree watched as her son and the young girl were conversing with each other, the girl occasionally laughing or blushing while Neito was sporting that infuriating smug smile, never leaving on his lips.

Eventually, she grew fed up of watching them, and decided to go fetch Neito. He even had the gall to try protesting…

* * *

_[Later that night, around 2am]_

We were back home, it's was extremely late at night. The trip back had been… awkward… tense?

Haibara-chan~ was visibly pissed~, I wonder why though?

Finally! My 'lucky encounter aura protagonist' did work this time! I wasn't so hopeful once arrived at the soiree, this was clearly a social gathering for adult though and throughout…

But then I saw her, surrounding by a horde of mob, being bored to death. Like the gentleman charming prince that I am, evidently I couldn't endorse that! So with a classic Will Smith approach, I swept away the girl.

I have enjoy talking with Momo a lot more that I thought I would. She was fun to tease and easy to rile up. Quite a nice change from all the more experienced woman around me.

Also she has a lot of potential… I'm not talking about her quirk.

Then well… Hai-chan~ later on before the twelve-midnight blow, took me away from Momo.

Luckily, I got her contact number before that and well, easy access to her quirk.

Now out of my tuxedo suit and wearing my pyjama, I sat on my study desk. Laid scattered in my desk, are several types of snacks, drinks and my school textbooks and notebook.

It's time!

I took a pencil laying around and open my exercise notebook.

I have since long already taken all the necessary preparations for this grandiose scheme of mine. I needed money, easy to make money. Not only to pay back the debt I have contracted from my mother but also for future uses. The problem? I didn't have an idea of how I could effortlessly gain money with my set of capabilities.

So, under these circumstances, I have to think outside the box or more specifically inside the box in this case. I have a convenient ability now, which can enable me to do things I couldn't before.

What can I do best?

The answer was simple, copy a quirk.

How can I make money like that? By copying a quirk? But what quirk can allow me to make money?

That when… it hit me, **make money… literally...**

Thus…

With my right hand I'm solving a system of equations with two unknows while with my left hand…

_A white glow came to light on my left palm._

I'm using Momo's quirk to create a single element, the one with the atomic number 79 of the periodic table.

_The glow decreased in intensity._

Then…

I open out a chocolate bar…

….

…

…

And eat it!

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!… hahahahahahahahaahahahaah!

* * *

**Character sheet:**

_**Name:**_ Momo Yaoyorozu

_**Age:**_ 14 years old.

_**Profession:**_ Junior High Student

_**Marital State:**_ Single

**Quirk: **_**Creation**_

**Type:** Emitter

**Description:** Self explanatory, Momo Yaoyorozu quirk allows her to materialise any and different objects, tools, or weapons from all exposed part of her body. Apart from living things, Momo has the potential to replicate virtually any objects, no matter how complex its structure may be as long as she understands the atomic configuration of the object.

**Drawback: **Her quirk uses fat as fuel to materialise her creation thus limiting the number of objects and/or its larger. If she creates too much objects without replacing her calories, it can be dangerous for her.

* * *

**Author Note: _And this is it! For the sixth Chapter of Irregular!_**

_**This chapter was quite tiring to write if this one can be honest. This one ideas were many but difficult to put into word or organize conveniently.**_

_**For those who were waiting for an interaction, a dialogue with a cast member, sorry this one couldn't pull it off smoothly in time for this chapter, but this one will maybe write a POV chapter next time of the encounter between Neito and Momo. The thing is that writting a chapter took too much of this one time, way too much. And time, this one only have that on week-end.**_

_**The next chapter may not be for this week-end.**_

_**Anyway, this one hope you enjoy the chapter~**_


End file.
